User talk:Brenann
RE: Signature Mmm, it's a bit of fancy HTML MvP made and I played with (and he fixed :P). It's stored in a subpage and subst'ed into the page through the normal sig function. Oh, take a look at my user page, it's all hidden in subpages now. :3 Locke Talk • Alestor ' 21:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' :Ah, as I said, all you have to do is subst it in through the sig options in preferences. Instead of your sig, type in . Locke Talk • Alestor ' 21:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' ::You get the benefit of all the problem solving already happening, we tried for the longest time to figure out why ~~~~~ wouldn't work at the end, threw includeonly's and noinclude's everywhere, and eventually gave up. Oh, I've been improving, porting, and creating some templates recently, Category:Treaty Acronyms has shorthand links to the full names of major treaty types, so instead of saying ODP to get the proper link, you can just type in . Locke Talk • Alestor ' 21:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' ::: You didn't use a noinclude. I fixed that for you. :P Locke Talk • Alestor ' 21:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' RE: Thomas Richmond My mistake. It appears that several of his edits seemed to be blatant spam or bias - changing the editions field to "Over 9000", for example, and linking something to do with the Pacifican government to your military command page. My apologies for the misunderstanding. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:63, Duodi, 2 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Deletions I've deleted both of them. Generally, something like the Pre-TPP news article could be nominated for speedy deletion using , whereas something with more content - such as the Red Newsletter page - should be nominated for deletion, and have an appropriate AfD page made, using . Just so you know :) Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:99, Tridi, 3 Ventôse CCXVIII I've made some simplification changes to . If you notice it malfunctioning anywhere, let me know, and I'll look into fixing it. Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:92, Septidi, 7 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Council Table Glad I could help out :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:65, Octidi, 18 Germinal CCXVIII :While we're on the subject, I'd like to propose a change to the table, though I'll leave it up to you whether you wish to implement it. Instead of having the members listed out as they currently are, which makes the rows rather taller than they would normally be, I'd recommend using the template. For example, the "5th Revolutionary" members could be listed using , to produce: :To change to a title other than "List", simply add a |title=New Title declaration. Anyway, just thought I'd bring it up for your consideration. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:72, Octidi, 18 Germinal CCXVIII ::You're welcome. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:84, Octidi, 18 Germinal CCXVIII Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Brenann, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:29, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:31, June 25, 2014 (UTC)